


Golden Eyes

by Rook_385



Category: Charlotte (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Confusion, Crossover, Dad Might, Misunderstandings, Multi, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Superpowers, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, good thing class 1-A has each others backs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_385/pseuds/Rook_385
Summary: One second Otosaka Yuu is hunting down ability users and the next he is inside an unknown world with millions of heroes. With people known as All Might, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist run around the planet. Yuu's job has become way harder Or has it, With the league of Villains opposing those heroes there will inevitably be those in the middle, and Yuu is one of them. How will he get home? Will he fight Midoriya? WIll he fight Bakugo? You'll only know by reading this crappy fanfic!





	Golden Eyes

“I take it your ability is super speed?” Yuu walked toward the ginger before grabbing his discarded map, glancing at it before putting it back in his pocket, “I also take it that you know who I am?”

The teenager began to stretch his legs, not saying a word.

“Here I thought I’d finally have someone to talk to,” The Reaper whined to himself, “Guess it doesn’t matter.”

Yuu turned his gaze toward the teenager when something buzzed behind his ear. His eyes turned in time to see a group of twenty charging toward him, he could hear another, a larger group on the other side of him.

“This is going to be fun!” Yuu whispered to himself before turning to his closest opponent and his eyes turned gold. 

...

Yuu yawned and stretched his hands high above his head, “You guys were so much more boring than I thought you’d be! I mean seriously, you guys had almost a hundred guys and yet no one could even lay a hand on me except mister speedy over there.” A small wine flew through the air. Yuu sighed, “I guess I’ll have to entertain myself some other way.”

The Reaper stood up and made his way out of the docks. He felt disappointed, honest! How could that many people fail so miserably, he didn’t even have the element of surprise this time! 

He huffed and kicked a pebble down the sidewalk. 

He kept walking and passed by an alleyway when a small purple glow grabbed his attention. Yuu stopped and watched the glow for a few moments. He shrugged and made his way into the alleyway, slowly making his way toward the glow. 

Yuu’s eyes went wide, “Oooh, what do we have here?”

The ground behind a dumpster was sprayed with a weird purple glow, similar to paint splatter. The reaper squatted down toward the substance and watched as it seemed to glow brighter.

The teen’s head tilted slightly as he squinted at the weird sludge, “What the hell?”

A yell made the reaper stumble backward from the sludge, once he had stopped his eyes turned toward the source. A group of boys, ten of them may be, stood at the mouth of the alleyway.

“I take it that this is one of yours?” Yuu spoke, his hand gestured toward the sludge on the wall, “It was a good try, I’ll give you that much.”

“Get him!” One of the boys yelled out, Yuu simply laughed and walked toward them.

“I’ve seen a lot during this weird crusade I am on, but this has got to be the weirdest,” 

A crystal shard flew past the ravens head, another was stopped midair and sent backward, only stopping when it had impaled the teen's leg. 

“I mean, for a group of ten to try and ambush me after I took out almost fifty of them,” Yuu laughed out over the screaming teen, “I would’ve had to search for a while but at least I don’t have to know.”

Another teenager crashed their fist against Yuu’s cheek, which sent the teen flying backward into the wall. The sounds of shattered concrete and the smell of dust filled the air around the teens, a long low laugh was also heard. 

“Stick together,” A large man in a three-piece suit spoke up, grabbing the attention of the others, “He may be good, but he can’t take all of us down without an opening!”

The laugh continued for a few moments before a loud hissing sound filled the air, “I can just create my opening, you know that right?”

In the center of the group, a massive explosion erupted from beneath the ground, throwing the group all around the area. 

Yuu made his way out from the dust, his hand still smoking from the blast. He turned his gaze toward the teenager who had first shot a crystal, his eyes turned gold and the teen fired a volley of crystals before the reaper had even fallen to the ground. 

Within five minutes most of the teens were rendered powerless, his smile returned and he began to laugh once more. His eyes found the man in the three-piece suit, it was covered in dust and pieces of the street, “I can’t believe it, you guys lost so easily!” His laughter grew louder, “You, you have no experience in fighting do you?” He turned his attention back toward another teenager, meanwhile, the man’s breath grew ragged and he raised an arm, a purple sludge blew forth and swept over Yuu. 

The purple sludge covered every part of his body and swept him into a sort of void, the reaper’s laughing stopped. A vengeful scream pierced the air.

...

“I’ll have you return everything, All for one!” All Might grunted through his punch.

“Will you kill me again, All Might!” All for one teased the symbol of peace.

With a resounding boom, a volley of wind threw everyone close to them back several feet. As the two titans began to battle, buildings collapsed and All Might was sent flying. Again and again, All Might charged his rival and would be sent flying backward with resounding force.

Bakugo stood up from the rubble and looked around stared in disbelief as All Might flew backward and through another building.

All for One gazed down at the palm of his hand, “Air cannon plus springlike limbs, Kinetic booster times four, strength enhancer times three. This combination is fun. Maybe I’ll try to add a few enhancer types.”

Bakugo watched as the smoke cleared, finally getting a glimpse of the damage caused by the clash. Shattered pavement, destroyed buildings, and smoke flowing from the ground, “All Might!”

All for One glanced at Bakugo, “Even with your worry, he won't die from something like that.” He turned his gaze at Shigaraki, “Now go!”

Shigaraki turned back toward his master, “But what about you?”

Before All for One could respond to a building exploded and the number one hero lept from the cracks in the building and began to plunge toward the villain once more. In response, All for One pushed off the ground and began to float in the air, “Think constantly, Tomura. You still have much more room to grow!”

All Might plunged toward his enemy, “I won't let you get away!” He threw a punch, which All for One caught, creating a large shockwave to send debris away from the two men.

“Master,” Tomura whispered to himself.

“Let's go, Shigaraki!” Mr. Compress began, “While that pipe mask is holding all might back!” He held his hand out to Dabi, compressing him into a blue sphere. “Get your piece.”

Bakugo watched as the league of villains turned to him, prepared to subdue their enemy, “What a pain!”

Tomura took a few steps toward Bakugo when something grabbed the league’s attention. An outline of a person, purple light shining on the edges. It fell to its knees while clutching the side of its head, seemingly in pain. “What the hell!” it shouted, purple light fading out, showing a teenager with brown hair, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a dark red shirt, jeans and a pair of worn sneakers.

Toga took a step backward, “What’s going on?”

Mr. Compress pointed to the confused man, “Who are you?!”

Tomura shook his head, “We don’t have time for questions, we need to get the boy and get out of here!” Another shockwave shook the ground as the league began to clash against the young hero in training.

Yuu shook his head as his vision cleared and his ears stopped ringing. He scanned his surroundings and found the most bizarre sight, In the ruins of buildings two men were fighting, one with his bare hands and the other with some kind of growth from his fingertips. Meanwhile, a younger teen fought alone against six other people.

Yuu rubbed his eyes and scanned his surroundings once again, “Where the hell am I, I’m not in a comic book am I?”

He watched as the blonde dodges a rope, several knife strikes, and create an explosion in between him and the blonde with the knife. Yuu stood up as Bokugo used an explosion to flip over another villain, however, this came back to bite him as he was now surrounded by those he was trying to get away from. The girl began to throw her knives toward her target, he used his explosions to dodge and flee into the air. He set off another explosion and fled further into the air, landing moments later.

Yuu’s eyes glowed gold for a moment as he watched the group in front of him, but to his surprise, he couldn’t possess them. With a loud groan, he prepared to join the fight when a nearby wall exploded and a hill of ice appeared not even a second later, grabbing everyone's attention. Three boys flew from the hill, one gelled back black hair, another with green hair, and the last one with red locks.

“Come!” The redhead called toward Bakugo, extending his hand out to him.

Tomura reached out to Bakugo, attempting to capture him. As he reached out something stuck to his leg, causing him to glance down, a trail of ice had circled his leg, encasing his foot in the cold element. Before he could trace it back to its owner Bakugo let loose an explosion, shattering the ice and sending Tomura flying.

With the blonde flying away to safety and the villains mostly out of the fight, Yuu turned his gaze toward the group of six villains still standing opposite of him. 

They stood poised for a fight and ready to act, meanwhile Yuu tried once more to activate plunder. His eyes turned to gold but a massive headache suddenly arrived, Yuu grasped his head and fell toward a knee. 

The group opposite him glanced at each other before retreating through a nearby portal. Yuu meanwhile stood up and watched as the fight between the two titans expanded and caused even more havoc. 

He turned away from the fight and made his way toward a nearby alleyway. It was covered by dust and debris, but still had enough room for Yuu to make his way outside of the battlefield. 

After making his way through many side streets he finally found the main road. There had to have been thousands of spectators watching the fight on massive screens, Yuu didn’t care. He pushed past them and sat down behind the crowd. 

His head threatened to murder him and his world was still spinning a tiny bit. His gaze found the screen and he decided if he was stuck here for the time being might as well watch what he had been stuck in.


End file.
